


Demon. Angel heart

by CatFok



Category: Lego Movie 2, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: AU, D&D, Other, Their personality is different from the movie.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFok/pseuds/CatFok
Summary: This is based on my AU, please enjoy





	1. Meet

Today, for Lucy, today's weather is the best for hunting! If she catch enough prey, the orphanage's partners have good meal!However, the priest always tells her that the forest is a very dangerous place, not is a little girl should to go! Because there are many dangerous creatures living in the forest, especially the devil! They can eat her for one bite!

Then she told the pastor that she was 13 years old and could protect herself and tell him don’t be worry!

But hunting is not an easy task. It took her half a day to catch a bird. But she knows that if she wants to have enough orphans, she must work harder!So, when she put the bird next to the tree and wanted to see if there were any other prey, she heard some strange noise behind it, and Lucy turned and looked. What is this? A green huge broccoli is eating prey that she just caught easily catch!!

“Hey! What do you think you doing???”Lucy roars.

The broccoli was taken aback, then fled the bird and fled. "Hey! Come back!" Lucy chased after him! The broccoli of the dish was very fast, but Lucy was also very fast to! After they ran across the forest, when Lucy almost caught When she got to it, she accidentally fell to the ground. "Owww....." She mourned on the ground, and at this time she heard a gentle voice;

“Little girl, are you okay?”

Lucy looked up ,She saw a young man;

He looks bigger than her, about 22 years old. He is wearing an orange cloak, a white suit, a blue shirt, and an emerald pendant. His dress is completely different from the people coming from nearby. Is he come from the kingdom? He has a brown, neat hair, and his face is nothing special, but he has beautiful eyes and his eyes are very gentle.....

When Lucy was confused,she noticed a green thing behind the youth.

"You!!!" Lucy quickly stood up and pointed at the thief behind the boy.The broccoli immediately hid behind the boy,and the teenager confusedly said,"What happened?" "This little monster steal me the prey I’m very hard to catch!" Lucy roared.

"What?!" The teenager turned and looked at the little monster behind him. "Planty,is that true?"

The little monster, like a puppy snorted and looked at the teenager with a puppy eye. The teenager wrinkled his brow and shook his head and said, "Planty, feel shame for yourself!"Then she turned to her face and said, "Sorry, little girl...."

“I am not a little girl, my name is Lucy!!!”

"Well, Lucy....." he said slyly. "I am very sorry, let me compensate you!"Lucy sighed helplessly as he saw the teenager panicking. "No, I just have to re- It’s good to catch it...” Then when she turned and wanted to leave, the teenager said, “Just let me help you!!”

When Lucy wants to say something, the young hand emits blue lightning. All the small animals that have been hit by lightning have fallen down, and soon the teenager catches a pile of prey, and Lucy's eyes are shining. "Wow! You are good!" he face was a bit red and said, "Nothing, it's just simple magic, it's easy to do..." Lucy didn't concentrate too much on what he said, she quickly dealt with the prey, and then happily put them in a linen bag."But....." He looked around in confusion."...Why are you only one, what is your parents?"

"I am an orphan." Lucy said quietly. "So I’ve don’t have parents."

The teenager was a little surprised, then a little vaguely said, "I'm sorry... I don't know...." "Nothing, but how about you? Look at your dress, not like people nearby..."

"This.......this......." Hearing Lucy's words, the boy stopped. "Actually.... I don't know where to go,But..." Look at her" I seem to bother you for too long, it's time to go! Sorry..."

When he turned and wanted to leave, Lucy pulled his cloak and almost pulled him falling to the ground!

"Why are you leaving so fast? These prey are caught by you. How about you come with me go back to the orphanage!after lunch, then leave." Lucy said with a firm tone.

"What?? But..." He is very hesitant. I don't think your friends will welcome me..."

"Come on!" Lucy took him away. Don't worry! They will be very happy to see you!" In this way, Lucy walked with her new friend in the direction of the orphanage, and the little monster Planty followed.

They also don't know, Their story is just beginning....


	2. Are you my Dad?

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!”

In this inaccessible forest, can saw two people chased by a giant iguana monster. 

One is a young man in an orange,have brown-red pattern hooded cloak, looks really kind. The other one is dressed in a warrior, with a black hair and a pink and blue pattern girl, now they are running in the forest to save they lives. 

“Lu hurry up! It is behind us tail!”The young man screaming.

"I don't have a tail, Emmet!" the girl called.

“Helppppppppppppp!”

Their screams swayed through the forest, and they get rid of the monster later in the evening. Now they have a campfire and are ready to spend the night in the forest.

"Today really is are long day..." The boy named Emmet said with a tired face.

"Well...." The girl named Lucy said, "That thing shouldn’t be so irritated!!"

"Yeah..." Emmet stared at her. "If you didn't attack it with magic while it was sleeping!" "!" Lucy said, Emmet looked at her and sighed helplessly." Lucy, I know you are like this, but you should be more careful........"

Lucy said angrily, "You are the same!" She pointed to Emmet. "You know that you can easily defeat that thing if you want to!"Emmet said silently, "I think you should know how I feel about fighting, and we are the one to start first it!"

Lucy is now speechless, she just sits angrily. At this time Emmet's familiar spirits Planty just dragged a pile of firewood back, and Emmet took the firewood and said, "Thank you, buddy!" the little broccoli screamed happily. 

After a moment of silence, Lucy said, "Do you know? For a demon, you are really weird one ...."

"Come on..." He put his hand on the cap. "You are not the first one to say this..." When Emmet took off his hat, he showed a pair of blue, orange and white enamel patterns. There is a tail under his clothes. 

Yes, you are not mistaken. Emmet, he is a demon.

And he is also a purebred demon.

There are many species have magical in this world. The devil is one of them, and also it is the most dangerous and terrible. In the history, the relationship between humans and demons is in a hostile relationship. Human beings are afraid of demons ，and demons are disgusted with humans. Ordinary the mortal life has a lot of demons, they are all mixed or just have blood. Purebred demons will only live in hell and never come to the surface world. 

So why is Emmet a pure-breed demon who will appear in Ordinary? And his personality is completely different from the general demon, his personality is even too sweet.......for are humans?

But if Emmet doesn't want to say it, Lucy won't ask, and besides she believes him.

"It's very late, let's go to rest. We ready for tomorrow....." "Okay...."So that night they stayed in the forest.....

In the morning, they are ready to cross the forest to the next town. But as they pass through the forest, they see very large ruins that look like thousands of years old. 

"I wonder what inside?"Lucy asked curiously.

"No, Lu! We have to go to the next town....." When he turned around, he saw Lucy staring at him with puppies eye. “Pleaseeee?" He said vaguely...

“Ok....”

"Thank you, Emmet!" Lucy hugged Emmet, and then he was happy to run into the ruins. Emmet just stood still, as he looked down and saw his familiar spirits Planty staring at him with blame and scolding eyes. He smiled and shivered his head. "I not are have choice...."And followed Lucy into the ruins.

Lucy looked for the remains and tried to find the treasure chest, but this ruin seems to have been empty, only a pile of stone walls. Lucy is disappointed, Emmet smiles. "Okay, we are the time to go....”Suddenly, the stone bricks at the foot of Emmet fell, and he did not respond to it and fell into the underground sewer. "You're fine!?" Lucy yelled and shouted at the sewer. "I'm fine..." Emmet stunned and stood up, groaning like a painful look. At this time he pays attention to what is in front of him. 

"Lucy come see this!" Emmet shouted.

Lucy jumped when she heard it. She walked over to Emmet. "What is it?” “Look!” Lucy looked at Emmet and pointed at it, seeing something incredible. 

She saw a blue Golem sitting by the wall. The whole body was covered with moss, and the body was still entwined with huge roots. Emmet saw him look very pitiful. "Why would he be here?...""I don't know, but..." She is close to Golem "I wonder if it is broken...""Let me try..." Emmet gathered some of the energy on him fingers and placed it in the Golem core. At first, Golem didn't move, then his interface glowed blue and began to shake. His eyes slowly opened. He looked at Emmet and said...

"Hello, Are you my Dad?" "What!? No!"

"Well, then you know where my dad is?" rrrrrrr...sorry, I don't know.."

Lucy couldn't stand it, so she went out and asked aloud between them. "Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"I don't know..."The golem shook his head.

"So... do you remember your own name?" Emmet asked.

This little Golem squinted and thought about it, and suddenly like he had a slap in the face.

"My name is Benny!" The Golem replied with a smile.

"It's a good name.......how about that you come to the town with us, see if you can help you find your master....." "What?!" Lucy cried in surprise. "You want to put this guys go with us!?"

"Lucy, we the one found him, you don't is want to leave him here?" Emmet looked at her with a puzzled look, what Lucy wanted to say, but she stopped.

So Emmet used his magic to help Gole.....Benny cleaned the roots and moss, then polished the surface with olive oil. After cleaning up, they found that this guy has a very unique pattern, and there are accessories that they has never seen before.

Emmet thought that it would be easy for him to find his master.

So they left the ruins and continued to walk through the forest. When they arrived in the town, it was already dusk. So Lucy decided she went to the hotel to find the room, and Emmet took Benny to the golem shop.

On the trip, Emmet found that Golem's personality is as cute as a newborn baby. He can't figure out why someone would abandon it. He only hopes that the shopkeeper can help this little guy.

"Sir, this can't be repaired." "What??"

The craftsman looked at the Benny machine and frowned. "I have never seen the structure and parts before, and its parts are damaged can't be replaced...." So how I do?" Emmet worried.

"If I were you, I would take it off and change it." "What!?"

"Don't worry, sir! Golem is a consumable, that always happens..." The craftsman picked up the tool "Okay, now...."

When he turned around, he found that they gone “Where are they going?"

"Why is he here?" Lucy saw Emmet coming back, she hoped the tin man had gone, but no. He was still there, and now standing next to Emmet.

Emmet ashamed bowed his head. "Some things happened, now he gonna stay with us.”

"What...but..." Lucy glared at his face. "You know what ? I don't want to know. I go to sleep." Just like this, Lucy went back to her room to rest.

Emmet looked at Golem next to him and smiled. "Now you are with us!"

Benny looked very happy, he hugged Emmet. His strength is enough to smash the rock, but Emmet special demon skeleton can cope with it.

Emmet smiled and think that this is not too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write more stories....😥


	3. Love mischievous fairy

After dinner, the priest took Emmet to an empty room. When he settled, he had to think about it. What to do next.

He has no home here, no acquaintance to.

He has no goals, no purpose.

What is he going to do now?

Emmet had a headache, he decided to go for a walk, thinking that it would be better. There was no one in the room. He didn’t know how long he was going in the corridor. When he walked to a window sill, he saw the stars in the sky beautiful. Hell world is totally different. He put the cap down to reveal the eye-catching orange and blue horns to feel the air.

“Wow”

He quickly looked down and was surprised to find that Lucy was staring at him.

"No.....no!" It doesn't look like this!!!" He tried to hide it, but then he sighed helplessly.”Ok, It looks like this, but please don't tell....."

"So you are a demon?" Emmet slammed "Yes....."

"You will kill?" "No."

"Do you steal things?" "No."

"You will eat people? Have you let go of the fire to destroy the village? You raped someone?" Emmet's face turned white "Of course not!"

Lucy thinks about it. “So why are you here?" “I told you that I have nowhere to go...." Emmet answered helplessly.

"In that case, how about are you following me?" "What?"

"I want to be an adventurer when I grow up....." Lucy calmly "you and me, become a partner to travel, how?"

"........" Emmet didn't know how to answer it, because it was a bad idea.

"If you don't agree, I will tell others.”"....well."

"Great!" The little girl happily took his hand and jumped happily. Emmet just like this accepted inexplicably promised the little girl request, now he was thinking...

Emmet.......

What?

Emmet!!!!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmet woke up from his dream and saw Lucy staring at him.

They are going to collect the leprechaun peppermint in the fairy forest today. Many people on the way have warned them to be careful about the mischievous elves. But Emmet they did not care at all. When they arrived at the forest, they began to divide their work. Emmet was responsible for the camp. And Lucy goes to collect mint.Benny tried to help Lucy collect mint, but he just do not very good ....

His harvest has:

-Ten weeds  
-One big stone  
-Two big trees  
-And more than fifty poisonous mushrooms

And nothing is they can need, so Lucy had to drag Benny to Emmet. When she returned to the camp, she found that Emmet was sleeping, so she woke him up.

Lucy pointed at Benny. "You look at him, I go back to collect mint..." "Okay." Then Lucy returned to the forest.

Emmet looked at Benny, but sighed, then called Benny to help him and continue his work.

Lucy collects mint and is angry thinking about why, Emmet will take this so useless Golem. Even if he is kind enough to have a limit, but not like this! Sometimes she wants him to be able to .... tougher....just like that....

At this time, there was a laugh from Lucy's ear. She looked around and there was no one except, just tree. Lucy shaking her shoulders and decided not to think too much, suddenly she stepped into a pothole. Fortunately, the pit is not too deep, she can climb out. 

"Why is there have a hole here ..." Lucy shook her head out of the pit. Suddenly, she realized something "Well, if you want to play..." Her hand blazed fire "Come on play!!"

"Come out! You bastard, unless I burn all the forest!" Lucy screamed in anger. After a silence in the forest, suddenly a huge water polo fell from the sky.

“AAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhh..............”

On the other side, Emmet is ready for the campfire and is getting some food waiting for Lucy to come back. He cooks some pancakes and puts it aside. "Hey, look." Emmet turned looked at Benny,see he hugged a big tree.

"Oh Benny, I don't think we need so much firewood...." Emmet said with a wry smile, "oh..." Benny immediately put the tree down when he heard it. When Emmet turned around again, he found that the whole pancakes were gone ! "What the!?" He licked his head and couldn't figure out why. "Planty, are you eating?" Emmet asked the little monster, but the little monster shook his head and said it was not me.

Okay,so this is really strange, Benny is also impossible to eating . So who do it? Emmet thinks like this.

“Emmet...”

"Lucy, you are comi..." Emmet just turned and stop.

He saw Lucy soaked and looked unhappy" Lucy happened..."

“let's go...”

“Huh?”

“ I say let’s go...”

“But we just....”

“Now!!!”

Emmet didn't need her to say twice, so he immediately put everything in order, and they left the forest quickly. When they got back to the hotel, they just stepped into the room Emmet and asked, "Hey Lucy, why are we leaving?" Lucy walked over to the bed and sat tired on the bed. "Today is not my day, I have a strange mess." ..."" Yes, me too....." Suddenly Emmet stopped just like feel something.

"How? Emmet?" Sssssss....."Emmet said to be quiet.

"Sorry, I know you are not malicious. Please come out!" Emmet said to the room.

At this time, a sweet voice came from the air. "Oh you discovered, you really amazing..."

Suddenly, the grass grows in the center of the room and then comes out of green light. The light condenses into a shape, and the light is too strong,Emmet they almost can't open they eye .

After the light disappeared, a giant kitten appeared in the room, and the size was like a lion. She has a soft, light green hair, a beautiful flowerbed, a long, soft, green tail with beautiful golden leaves. She has a pair of pink eyes and looks very cute.

"Good evening, everyone.." The kitten is very elegant. "I am Flowikitty, nice to meet you."

"Where did you come from?" Emmet looked surprised.

"I am coming from the fairy forest..."

"Wait a minute! You are the one who plays trick with us??"

"Yes." The kitten said proudly, "And I decided to follow you."

“What ?!”

"But - but - but...." Emmet stuttering, and the kitten glanced at him. "Like it or not, I settled it." Then she jumped onto Emmet and slammed him to the ground. She then lay on him and began to purring.

Emmet they look at each other ,don’t know what to say....

Only Benny patted his hand and said, "So thay mean , we have new friends?

"You shut up!" Lucy roared.


	4. Muroidea Chamber of Commerce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the same as usual, until there is something falling from the sky and hit my head.

"Ten amulets, forty bottles of herbs, twenty bags of tea...." now can see one rat therianthropy is counting the goods.

"Thank you, it will be sold in the store from the next week."

"Thank you." Emmet thanks the mouse clerk.

"Additional..." The clerk smiled and said, "The last time you made apple jam is very popular, we hope to restock it again..."

"Well. this time how much do you want?" asked Emmet.

"This time we want to order 200 bottles of jam, you can do it?"

"Of course!" "Really appreciate you, we are very happy to do business with you!"

This is the Muroidea Chamber of Commerce, one of the few big shops in the town. Operating this store is a rat therianthropy businessman named Rat Iady, she has a keen business acumen and a first-rate communicator, is an excellent businessman. Her shop is well received in the town, their goods are very quality guaranteed, good for her family business.

Say is a family business , is really are family business. Because the employees working in all the shops are all Rat Iady children (because Therianthropy will have the same characteristics of animals, and the mice will have many descendants.)

Their suppliers and customers are mostly Inhumans, and Emmet is one of them. Usually engaged in dry goods, spices and magical tools, etc., because of the good quality, it is widely loved by a large number of stores, and the products will be wholesaled to the store.

"Well, see you next time!" When Emmet waved his hand and was ready to leave, the shop door opened.

He saw a young, beautiful black cat female therianthropy, coming in seductively. She has a long black sash and is wearing a black hoodie and shorts. The most eye-catching thing on her is her big black, golden eye. 

She is probably a mixed-race of demons and cats, and Emmet thinks this.

She was very elegant and walked to the counter. The clerk immediately greeted him. "Hello! Miss 13. The amulet you want has arrived!" The clerk showed her that the amulet he mak, she took them carefully watching.

Black cats and 13? That really match. Emmet left the store while thinking about it.

After handling things, Emmet went to guild and Lucy to meet them. Inadvertently went to an alley, thinking about whether to buy something, when Emmet heard the noise coming from it, so he looked up and then... .

POW!

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and slammed him.

"Owwww......." Emmet hugged his head and mourned, then he noticed the object that hit him.

It is a rapier , with a golden hand guard and looks very old. Emmet looked up and didn't see anyone. So he decided to take the sword to the guild and see if he could find the owner.

He didn't know that there was a shadow on the building, it was watching him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s a bit short...


	5. Street liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!! oh man!😣😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Emmet they met a strange guy ...

It's too long!

Now Lucy they are sitting in the guild waiting for Emmet. She wait,and wait, and wait, and started getting impatient.

"Where is he?" Lucy said impatiently and knocking on the table.

"Lucy-san! Emmet-kun When will he be back?" Golem Benny innocent looking Lucy asked, Lucy soon angry and force tapping the table to say "how could I know !! you stupid scrap!!”

The people next to her were startled, only Flowekitty during the milk and said quietly, "Have little patience, men like girls have patience!"

Lucy just stared at her fiercely and said nothing.

Finally, a familiar face appeared at the door, "Emmet!" Lucy she ran to him quickly and started screaming, "Where are you go! Why did you go so long ... What is this?" She pointed to the sword in Emmet's hand.

"Oh, this!" Emmet looked at the sword in his hand "just found it." 

"It seems very valuable ..." Lucy sneered.

"Lucy, we need to give it back to the owner." ".... Okay."

After a while ...

Emmet left Benny and Flowekitty in the hotel, and he and Lucy went to the city to find the owner. Along the way Lucy didn't say anything, looking unhappy. Emmet asked, "What’s going on?”

"It's nothing!..." Lucy said angrily. "... I just don't understand why you let those two rat followers us !!"

Emmet shook his head and said, "Are you still angry? It's been two months Lu!"

"Time not is the problem !?" Lucy screamed.

"I know you don't like them, but they are not that bad ..."

"I not just don't like them ..." Lucy said in a heavy voice "... I hate them !!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Emmet said helplessly, "Benny, he needs our help,and Kitty, she did nothing wrong! I-I can't just drive them away!"

"This is your problem !!" Lucy said angrily. "That's why you get so many trouble like that !!!"

"Don't like that, Lu! It's nasty! Besides, I like to have so many company!“

Lucy turned his back to Emmet and said in an almost inaudible voice, "I don't need many company, Only I want ...just you and...me..”

“Huh?”

At this time, a little black shadow appeared from nowhere, and then snatched the sword from Emmet's hand "Hey !!" Emmet and Lucy began to hunt down the black shadow, but the speed of the black shadow is too fast and plus there are many Lane, so that they really can't catch up.

"We never catch it, What is we do ?" Lucy said breathlessly.

Emmet began to think, suddenly like are light, and then began to run in the opposite direction "Lucy follow me!"so Lucy also followed him.

When the shadow turned back, he didn't find Emmet's figure, thinking him were getting rid of they and pride himself...

Bow!!

The shadow hit the wall made of magic, and he fell to the ground. Emmet wiped the magic wall out, then grabbed the shadow hooded cloak in one hand and lifted him up. "The game is over!" Lucy pick up the sword proudly, and Emmet observed the thief in surprise and said, "Wait! He's an Imp!" The little guy was wearing a very old hooded cloak and red clothing. He has dark green hair and dark blue gradual hair, and a long tail does not match his length. The little guy tries hiss and bite Emmet ,trying to get rid of him!

"Wait a minute!" Lucy said in surprise. "That guy is ..."

Suddenly someone kicked him from the back and Emmet immediately fell to the ground. "Ow!" He wailed gently on the ground.

"Emmet !!" Lucy quickly picked him up. She turned and glared. Emmet also looked at the man who attacked him. The attacker was a young man with black hair. He was also wearing an old clothing to. The little Imp used a jump running behind the youth, and then staring at Emmet fiercely they issued a sharp warning sound.

Lucy walked angrily in front of the young man and shouted, "It's is really you !!! I knew smell the street mouse!!"

"You are the same!" The expression of the young man's disdain "So this is your partner? I really don't believe that someone hang out bomb like you ..."

"So you are..." "What !?" "Want to fight !!"

Emmet quickly separated the two of them. He pulled Lucy away and asked in a small voice, "Lucy, do you know this guy? Who is he?"

"Emmet, do you remember that I have told you that there is an abominable guy in the guild?" "Yeah?"

"It's him!" "Oh!"

“His name is Bruce Wayne! It ’s a super jerk! Terrible cheater! He often robs other people of bounty and breaks into some gangs or robbers ’nests to steal money, so he offends many people!...”

"Hey! Hey! I'm much better you than blowing up all of their lairs!" Bruce raising his hand.

"Wait, Lucy,that real?" Emmet looked at her.

"Just a little ... Don't ching the subject !!" Lucy quickly changed the topic. "You can't just kick my friend , and then just walk away !!”

"I don't have time to kick him! You hold my stuff!" Bounty Hunter roared.

"You mean this?" Emmet pointing at the sword.

"Yes! This is mine! Get me back ...” “Emmet don't believe him, maybe he stole it ..."

"Shut up! Bitch!" "Make me!" "Barbarian!" "Crazy!" "Robber!"

"Can you two stop for a while ..." Emmet tried to stop them, but suddenly he feel something ...

"It seems you have fun ..." A deep voice came out of nowhere.

It was at this time that Emmet found that they were surrounded by six hooligans. "You guys again!” Bounty rolled his eyes. "Can't you learn the lessons for last time?"

"Someone you know?" Lucy said accusingly.

"Shut up !! We can't let you just ruin us like this !!" The tallest man roared with his weapon.

"Okay, so it's the second round?" The bounty hunter raised his hands and then quickly recaptured his sword from Lucy. He quickly pulled the sword out, and the blade glowed, and Bounty smiled strangely.

“Wing it on!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://catfok.tumblr.com/


End file.
